Piercings, bruises and Jump city high
by Storybelle
Summary: Between a sceptic piercing and knowing when people are going to die, I'll take the piercing. This is supposed to be a normal high school?
1. Chapter 1

**Jump City High**

**Ch. 1. New girl**

Raven Roth pulled a hoodie over her head and stepped back to look in the mirror. She didn't like what she saw, although any other girl would have been thrilled with the result.

Dark violet eyes, naturally blue hair and a killer figure. Raven was incredibly beautiful but Raven didn't see it that way. Purple hoodie, green skirt and boots. Ugh.

Raven grabbed a backpack and began throwing stuff in it. Lipbalm, purse, ribbon, book, notebook, pens, cell phone, watch… she picked up her Ipod and put on a Tatu song. She walked to the bus stop singing along. Several others waited for the bus to Jump city High. A tall redhead, several blondes screaming into their phones, boys talking about what their holidays were like and a girl with dyed pink hair was looking at Rae.

He loves me… He loves me not…. Raven paid no attention to their stares, the blondes' criticising glares, the boys checking her out, the redheads open admiration. The last girl had looked away. The bus arrived and the boys raced for the back seats, the blondes sat shrieking away and the final three sat in the middle on separate seats.

Raven turned up the volume. I will forget my dreams. Nothing is what it seems…

"Hi!"

Raven eyed the redhead. She leant over the seat to talk to Raven.

The girl smiled. "Are you new too? I'm Kori. Kori Anders. But my friends call me Star. Do you know what class you're in? We might have some classes together!" The redhead topped this speech with another smile.

Raven changed the song and replied. "No, I don't know."

The girl laughed, clearly not put off by Raven's hostility.

"So who are you?"

Raven looked at her. She wore low slung jeans and a pink top with an angel on the front. Her trainers and backpack were pink and a hairclip in the shape of a star held back her fringe. Prep alert.

And she wouldn't shut up.

Raven continued to ignore her but Kori chattered away.

"What are you listening to?" she asked with another perfect smile.

"Tatu," replied Raven, expecting another monologue about Star's favourite bands and songs.

"What's your favourite song?"

The pink haired girl sat with her back to the window. Her top was Emily Strange and her skirt was blue and black striped. Her boots were covered in chains and buckles. She flicked a stray strand of hair out of her eye as she talked to Raven.

"Loves me not." Raven suddenly felt shy talking to this girl.

"Mine too. Do you like Show me love?"

Raven nodded. Both girls stopped talking as the bus stopped and more teenagers got on. The pink- haired girl got up and sat next to Raven.

The first girl to get on was black and had dark hair twisted in a knot above her head. She wore a gold top, black ankle boots and black leggings. Her eyes were golden too with flecks of green. She sat next to Kori.

A boy got on with red hair and green eyes. He walked up to the boys at the back and sat with them.

The next two were twin boys, with red hair, younger than Raven. They also sat near the back, next to each other.

The next girl had black hair, pale skin and green eyes. She wore a black, strapless top and boots and a red skirt. She sat opposite Kori and the girl in gold.

The last girl was taller than Kori. She wore trainers and black combats and a black hoodie. She had long black hair and heavily outlined purple- blue eyes. She sat in pink- haired girls recently vacated seat.

Kori turned to the girl next to her. "Hi, I'm Kori!"

"I'm Karen Beeby."

Kori began to chatter to Karen. Better her than me anyway grinned Raven.

"I'm Jen. Jennifer Simon. Jinx if you like your spleen anyway!"

Jen laughed and Raven grinned at her.

"I'm Raven Roth."

"Seriously? Cool."

Kori had asked the girls opposite them who they were. The one opposite Kori replied "Tilda Soto."

The girl in combats glanced at Raven and co.

"Indie."

……………………………………………………………………………..

Ok, in case you're confused, they're all 14 except mas and menos (who I have not named) who are 12/13.

Richard – Robin Kori – Starfire

Roy – Speedy Tilda – Argent

Will – Kid Flash Jen – Jinx

Garfield – Beast Boy Karen – Bumblebee

Victor – Cyborg

If you can't figure out who Raven is take an i.q test.

Indie is… guess…bet you can't… I'll tell you in the next chapter.

Mwah ha ha!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2** **Indie comes thundering in**

The bus stopped at Jump city high. The boys from the back raced to get out first. Kori and Karen were next followed by Tilda, Jinx, Raven and Indie.

Raven shielded her eyes against the sun and looked at her new school.

"…and if you want someone to show you around…."

"Then I know who to go to. I get it Jinx."

Jinx dragged her along to the school's entrance and to reception where Jinx said she would be told which class she was in.

Kori was there as well with Karen as a tour guide, two boys and Indie. Apparently Tilda had joined the school last term but Jinx didn't know much about her.

Frm rm- N7 Tutor – Ms Gomez.

Which class are you in, which class are you…?"

"Erm." Raven pulled out another piece of paper.

9mg.

Jinx read over her shoulder. "You're in my class. 'Course you would be. They split the classes up by area codes. So all the kids on our bus will be in our class and the ones on the 224 bus. Ingenious."

"And blindingly stupid."

Jinx and Raven went to find their lockers. Raven's was outside the classroom but Jinx's was by the reception, two floors below. But Jinx just laughed at her bad luck.

Jinx and Raven went into their form room and chose seats by the window, near the back.

The three blondes from Raven's bus walked in with two other girls. Jinx named them. The two Raven didn't know Jinx identified as Kaylie and Keli Parker who were identical clones from the curly blonde hair to the general pink-ness.

The first was called Kitten Taylor. She wore an off-the-shoulder pink top and designer jeans. A white headband held back her shoulder length blonde hair. Jinx cheekily whispered "Sun- in" in her ear.

The second was called Britney James. Unlike her friends she wore blue – Jeans, trainers and a t-shirt that read "Like what you see? Call 0800You Wish."

The last one had blonde hair down to her waist. She wore a sleeveless black tee and pink combats and trainers. Jinx said her name was Terra Markov.

Karen and Kori came in next, Kori still talking fast, and sat in front of Raven and Jinx.

Tilda walked in and sat near the back by the door. She took out a book and began to read. Raven couldn't read the title.

A girl with brown hair and black clothes sat next to Jinx. She was called Cassie. Raven was worried that she was Jinx's best friend but another girl called Dylan walked in next and Cassie called to her. Jinx paid no attention to either of them.

The boys from the back of the bus walked in teasing each other and mock- wrestling. They sat in the middle. When Raven asked about them Jinx screwed up her nose and muttered something about "…don't really need to know who they are…" Raven saw her looking at one – a tall boy with red hair and matching shirt.

The two new boys sat near Tilda. She didn't even look up from her book.

Jinx pointed out a few more –Lila, Saffy, Seb, Portia, Georgina, Garth, Luke, David and Art.

Indie walked in.

Everyone stopped and shut up and stared.

She ignored the looks she got, or maybe she didn't even notice them, and sat next to Raven.

The bell rang, filling the halls with a constant ringing and late students fled to class.

Indie turned to Raven with a beautiful smile and said "Hi. What's your name?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3 1st period English – Mr Wilson**

Raven walked to her first lesson with Jinx and with Indie walking behind them.

In answer to Indie's question she'd stuttered and then said "Raven." The same way Indie had – as if surnames were uncool.

Speaking of which Raven still didn't know Indie's.

Indie had talked to Raven all through homeroom while Jinx glowered like a jealous schoolgirl. She was doing it again now.

"I mean, she's not that cool. She must have a last name. And I doubt she really likes Tatu."

"Jinxie, (Jinx had begun to call her Rae or Ravie so Raven retaliated with a nickname of her own) she knows all their songs. And we have loads of common interests. I like her. So can we be a three? Sometimes?"

Jinx sulked with her all the way to class.

The tables in the English room were arranged in four seats. So Jinx sat on the end, Raven next to her, Indie next to her and shortly before class began, surprising them all, Tilda sat on the end.

The few names Jinx didn't know, or refused to tell her, Raven found out anyway when her tutor had called registration. The two new boys were Michael and Indigo and the five were Garfield, Roy, Victor, Will and Richard, although she could not match the name to the face.

Raven actually enjoyed the lesson. They were reading 'Much ado about nothing'. Mr Wilson picked her to be Beatrice.

"And, let's see, Mr Logan to play Benedick."

Raven swivelled in her seat to find out which one Mr Logan was but the boys gave away no clue.

The rest of the parts went like this –

Kori – Hero Karen -Margaret

Richard- Claudio Roy - Don Pedro

Victor – Leonato Will -Don John

Raven began reading.

"What my Lady Disdain? Are you still yet living?"

The boy who read these words was tall. Taller than Raven anyway but the shortest out of all his friends. The tips of his hair were dyed green and so were his eyes. He grinned at Raven who only gazed back with the attitude of an ice queen.

"Hey, Rae," Jinx whispered in her ear. "Green- eyed Gar is looking at you."

Raven's heart did a victory dance but the bell rang signalling next period.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Oh err right. Indie is Blackfire. Sorry but she's really cool and I was not going to make her Star's evil older sis! I have a story about her so look for it if you want. If you want…if not you know… I don't care…I was only suggesting it…hey I want some cake…


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4 2nd period history – Mr Modern**

Raven said nothing on the way to next lesson – Jinx remained equally silent and Indie, with her enigmatic demeanour, never blurted out things at random anyway.

Kori and Karen, however walked next to them, Kori talked a mile a minute and Karen translating when Kori's chatter was too fast and hyper for them to understand. In the space of less than a day the two had become the best of friends.

Tilda walked behind. She had only said three words all day – her name and 'Present.'

The seats were the same in the history classrooms – in rows of four. Raven and co. sat down near the back by the window. Kori and Karen sat with Dylan and Cassie, Gar sat with his friends and the blonde brigade sat near the front. Except Terra who sat with David, Portia and Georgina.

The teacher was way bizarre. He spoke in a really stuck up British accent and his hair was dyed a bright shade of red that is only possible in paint and hair dye.

The teacher began talking but Raven was staring at the back of Gar's head. She woke up out of her reverie when someone poked her. "Sssst! Ravie!"

Indie slid her a note under the table. Mr Modern didn't even stop talking.

The note was short, written in Indie's swirly script.

Ravie – Lunch, 'Kay? Jinxie too! Why are you staring at Mr Modern!

Raven hurriedly wrote a reply.

Not!

Who then? Ooh it's one of Richard Grayson's posse, right? Tell me I'm right!

Maybe… Concentrate Indie!

No! This is more fun!

What? Torturing me?

'Course! One lesson to lunch! And then you have to tell me!

Don't wanna. )

Spoilsport!

Indie. Seriously now. Listen to the bad haired dude, who's trying to teach us the many joys of Pearl harbour.

Ooooh pearls. Do you want to see my navel piercing? I think it's gone septic…

Ewww! Gross…

We are going shopping after school – you, me, Jinxie – and you are getting yours pierced too!

Indie nooo! I hate shopping!

Pls? It'll be fun! You don't even have your ears pierced yet!

And I'm not gonna…

So are.

You are NOT sticking something in my navel.

Ok how about your eyebrow or your nose or maybe your tongue…

I get your point. I'll do it.

Yay! Tell Jinxie! Now!

Jinx – going shopping after school 'kay? Indie insists that I get my ears and navel pierced….

Do we have to?

Don't you like Indie?

No. I'm not going.

Please! I'll buy you a shake!

Chocolate?

Two shakes.

Deal.

The bell rang. Indie grinned at Jinx and Raven and Raven shoved all the notes into her book and into her bag. Kori called to them and Dylan, Cassie and Karen all waved. Mr Modern called out the homework as the class emptied. Tilda was the last to leave and Raven watched her pick up her stuff before her friends called her name. "Coming!" she called and ran to catch them up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5 Piercings, debates and very mystery meat.**

"I am so glad I brought my own lunch," said Raven, staring at the sludge on Kori's plate.

"Ditto."

Indie wrinkled up her perfect little nose. "Ewww…"

It was lunch. Kori, Karen, Indie, Jinx and Raven sat around a large table and talked about anything. Jinx was still wary of Indie so she didn't say much. But Kori, Karen and Indie talked enough for all of them.

Raven wasn't talking because she was watching Tilda on her own on the other side of the cafeteria eating a sandwich and reading.

"…so do you wanna come with?"

Kori squealed in delight and Karen nodded. "Sure."

"This will be so much fun! Ooooh, I need some more scrunchies."

Kori and Karen listed the stuff they wanted to buy and when Indie told them Raven was getting her ears pierced they both wanted theirs done too.

Raven spoke. "Should we ask Tilda?"

Her friends considered it. "Sure. Go ask her."

Raven nodded at Indie. She had become the leader in one day. Explains why Jinx was so jealous. Bruised ego.

She got up and walked to the other side of the cafeteria and sat next to a surprised Tilda.

"We're going shopping after school," Raven nodded to her table who were laughing at something Indie had said. Raven watched Indie gesture with her hands, making even Jen laugh.

"Wanna come?"

Tilda ate some more of her sandwich considering. "Sure."

Raven smiled. "Cool. Meet you at the bus stop after school?"

Tilda nodded and Raven went back to her friends.

"She'll come."

"Great. And then I said…"

Raven listened to Indie finish her story and then turned around in her seat. She looked for someone in the crowded cafeteria…

……………………………………………………………………………..

"Dude, what are you looking at?" Gar Logan turned around to see his friends all staring at him.

"Nothing." He was not going to explain about the new girl. They'd tease him forever.

"One of the girls at the table by the window," said Roy with his mouth full.

They all turned to look at the girls. Indie was still waving her arms around, lapping up the attention and making the rest of the table have hysterics. She'd taken her hoodie off and underneath she wore a sweet, little purple beaded top. Her hair fell in her face and she laughed when Raven answered, showing off perfect teeth.

Kori smiled at everyone, chatting none stop. She'd twisted her hair up into a knot at the top of her head and was putting in her diamante clip.

Karen replied to whatever Kori had asked her. She'd let down her hair, falling past her shoulders and as Kori asked her something else she twisted a strand around her finger.

Jinx was still sulking, obviously ignoring Indie. She chewed on a piece of gum, pink as her hair, blowing bubbles and snapping it. She didn't contribute much to the convo but when she did everyone stopped to listen. Before Indie she had obviously held all the attention.

Raven had finished her lunch and leaned closer to Jinx to hear what she had to say. Her almost purple hair framed her face and she stood out in the crowd of brunettes, blondes and redheads around the table. She often tilted her head to one side, looking adorable and she spoke quietly. She smiled at Indie, obviously admiring the dynamic girl. Jinx spoke to her again, vying for her attention. Then Indie would talk to Jinx but Jen paid no attention. So Indie turned back to Raven and the whole thing would start again.

"Which one?" asked Richard, getting to the point.

"Umm." Gar muttered something so quietly no one could hear him.

"I bet it's a new girl," said Will. "That narrows it down. He's friends with Jinx and Karen."

"Is it?" Gar nodded but after that he gave no clues away to which new girl it was. That's for me to know and you to find out in a million years….


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6 Severe pain, crushes and five milkshakes and an orange juice, please.**

The bell rang, signalling the end of school. Raven walked down the hallway trying not to lose Indie and Kori whose lockers were near hers. Jinx had gone to get her stuff and would meet them outside. Karen and Tilda had their lockers down the hall.

For a moment Raven panicked. She couldn't see Kori's bright head or Indie's dark one. Both were easy to see in crowds because they were so tall. Oh, shit. Not only had she lost them, she was lost too.

Suddenly some one grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd. Indie and Star were linked too, creating a chain.

"Five seconds and you lose yourself. Ms Roth and you say I don't pay attention," Indie grinned at her to let Raven know she was joking.

"Come on," called Kori at the head of the chain. The three made their way to their lockers and briefly parted to collect their bags.

On one side of Raven, Lila Briggs brushed her long, brown hair before slinging her brush in her bag and smiling at Raven,

"See you tomorrow, Raven!" she called as she turned in the opposite direction.

It was weird. At this school everyone _liked_her.

Terra Markov opened her locker on the other side and began cramming her stuff in.

Raven greeted her. Even though Jinx had warned her to stay away from the 'stuck up bitches with Daddy's plastic or they will rip you apart piece by piece.' But Terra didn't seem so bad.

Terra smiled at her. "Hi Raven, what's up?"

Before Raven could answer, Kitten called. "Terra, stop talking to the goth bitch and come on, we're late!"

Terra smiled at her as if to apologise. "Bye."

"Ditto."

"Ravie, we gotta go! Severe pain awaits!"

Raven slammed her locker shut. "You make it sound like sooo much fun…"

"Yaah!" Raven laughed in spite of herself at Indie's bad british accent.

"We're going to miss the bus you nutter! RUN!"

……………………………………………………………………………..

That had hurt. When Indie had said severe pain, Raven thought she was exaggerating. Yeah hell, she was.

Raven had said nothing more than a quiet 'ow.' Kori had giggled as if it tickled and Karen had sat for a moment or two before running to the loos and throwing up. Jinx refused to get one at all.

Raven ate her sundae at top speed. And ordered another one. Everyone was staring at her looking kind of shocked. She had only eaten half a sandwich earlier.

"It didn't hurt that much."

"Did," said Karen and Raven with one voice.

"It wasn't that bad."

Everyone turned to the end of the table where Tilda ate a strawberry cone. At the last minute Tilda had gotten one too.

Indie laughed. "See? Hurry up so we can go shopping!"

Raven bolted the last of her ice-cream and Tilda carried her cone with her. Everyone else had finished theirs and had spent the last five minutes watching Raven drown several thousand calories worth of ice-cream.

Indie dragged them into every shop the mall had. And if Indie missed a shop Kori pointed it out.

The two shopaholics carried the most bags when they sat in Starbucks several hours later – Kori, seven, Indie, eight. Karen had three and Tilda and Raven had one. Jinx had bought nothing and sulked until Raven had bought her two vanilla and chocolate chip smoothies. She had cream on the end of her nose. Raven was shoving brownies down her throat so fast Indie said she was surprised Raven hadn't choked on pecans by now.

"You are going to buy some clothes. All you've bought is books. I saw a t-shirt you might like." Raven scowled at Indie. Indie just laughed, showing off the new stud in her tongue.

"Hey, look over there…" Indies attention was drawn from teasing Raven to the other side of the café.

……………………………………………………………………………..

"Hey, look over there…" Richard looked up from his coke and interrogating Gar to the other side of the café.

Thank god… Then as Gar saw what the others were looking at – Oh God No!!!

Raven looked up at him – her hair was a mess, her ears shone with gold studs and her cheeks were filled with brownie – making her look like a very cute chipmunk. Gar almost laughed but then she turned away. Don't think she likes me much, thought Gar ruefully.

Interesting… Victor was staring at Karen… Now there's a possibility…Will was watching the one with cream on her nose – 'Jinx.' And Richard could have been watching any of them – Indie eating a muffin in possibly the sexiest way possible, Tilda smiling (that was not going to happen again for another million years. Gar had never seen her smile in the term she had been going to JCH.), Star sucking on a straw or Raven pulling a face at Indie.

"Let's go…" muttered Gar.

"Let's go talk to them!" said Roy.

Gar groaned. This was not what he'd had in mind…

……………………………………………………………………………..

"Indie, you're going to get a headache like that…"

Indie had been tossing her hair around for the last five minutes. She glared at Raven. "So? It worked!" she laughed as she gestured to the four boys coming over to their table.

Raven almost choked on her brownie.

This was not what she'd had in mind…

……………………………………………………………………………..

Yay!!! Look! I updated!!!!

Firstly- I do NOT own Teen Titans (I wish.) or Tatu or anything else I have or will mention. 'Kay?


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.7 Running and hiding**

Gar pulled out a chair and sat next to Raven. He grinned at her.

"Hi."

Ok it was impossible that anyone's eyes could be that green.

And it should be illegal. Raven nearly fell off her chair.

The other girls seemed fine with the boys being there. Indie next to Richard, Roy in-between Kori and Tilda, Will sat next to Jinx and Vic sat beside Karen.

Since when had her friends become girly, giggly idiots anyway?

Raven was annoyed. Indie was flicking her hair, Tilda was smiling, Karen found everything Vic said immensely funny, Star couldn't stop giggling and Jinx was reduced to acting like the kind of girls she hated.

Raven realized they were talking about the new swimming pool in town. "We should go there one day after school," said Indie.

"Yeah. That sounds like fun," said Jinx absentmindedly.

Oh, put your tongue back in, Jinx.

"Like, tomorrow after school? We'll come too," grinned Richard.

"Great," chirruped Indie. "Star, Tilda, Kaz, Jinxie, Ravie?"

Raven panicked. "Can't," she muttered. "I gotta go anyway." And she picked up her things, pushed back her chair and ran.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Ok. Several reasons why she ran off thought Gar on the bus home.

1) She can't swim. Not likely.

2) She grows a mermaid's tail every time she gets wet. Yeah, right.

3) She really doesn't like me. Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner. That's the only likely and possibly realistic explanation.

Gar sighed. She was so different from everyone else. He'd watched her from the back of the bus, listened to her speak in English and pull faces at Indie. His phone rang. "Hello?"

……………………………………………………………………………..

Raven dunked her head under the water and stayed there. Just as her lungs were about to run out of air, she sat up, gasping. It was a game she played. Let's play at suicide. Accidentally dropping knives, cutting herself, grazing her wrists, staying under water for too long…

The bruises on her legs, shoulders, arms, chest, and stomach were not her fault though. 'I might as well add to the general destruction' was her reason to the scars on her wrists.

That was why she couldn't go swimming. Skimpy anything and her did not mix. Her skin was so pale it was almost grey or black and blue. She couldn't go out anymore anyway. Daddy darling wanted her here at home.

Yeah, right.

Raven put her head under again. The bathroom smelt of lavender and cinnamon. She pulled herself out of the bath and opened the door that lead to her room.

Her room was blissfully dark. Everything was dark blue, Raven's favourite colour. She picked up the remote from her bed and turned on the TV in the corner of her room. That was the deal – she kept out of her dad's way and she got whatever she wanted before she even thought of it. But sometimes that wasn't enough.

Raven flicked through the channels until she found a re-run of

Friends.

She listened to the theme tune as she dried her hair and hummed it to herself as she pulled on a skirt and hoodie.

The black mobile on her bed chirruped. Indie. Raven ignored it. She didn't want to answer her awkward questions. I can't answer her questions. Say what exactly? I can't come because otherwise you'll see the cuts on my arms? I got those from my physco dad?

Yeah, right.

The doorbell rang. Raven brushed out her hair, put on her boots and went to answer it, humming as she slid down the banister. Maybe it was the postman or Mom had ordered pizza for her before she had gone out.

No post. No pizza.

The last person – people – she'd expected to see.

"Hi!"

"Indie," growled Raven. "May I have a word with you?"

Raven dragged Indie to one side. And then she exploded.

"What are they doing here!"

"You left in a hurry and you were kind of stressed so I called everybody, told them your address and we all came round here!"

Raven counted to ten and then said "Leave. Now."

"No. Come on, Ravie!"

Raven ignored the nickname. "Indie. I do not want you all here so please go away."

Indie looked hurt. "I just wanted to see that you were ok…"

"KORI, DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

Raven and Indie turned to get a faceful of water. Kori had pressed the button that turned on the water sprinklers.

Raven stomped up to the door and pushed it open. Sweeping her wet fringe out of her eyes she growled "In."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch.8 Ribbon **

Raven sat on the sofa in the living room, her legs swung over the arm. She wore a simple nightdress, blue with black at the neck, hem and arms. She sipped on her tea and tried to ignore the twenty eyes watching her every move.

Indie sat in shorts and crop-top like underwear, drinking coffee. She sat back to back with Raven, her legs swung over the other sofa's arm.

Tilda sat on a cushion on the floor, in an oversized t-shirt of Raven's. Her black hair had gone wavy from the water and hung in her face. Black smudges hinted at washed away mascara. She looked like a soaked Mona Lisa.

Kori had brushed her hair and had put it in plaits. She sat in front of Karen in another t-shirt, never taking her eyes off Raven.

Karen twisted the green ribbon through Kori's thick hair in a bathrobe. She concentrated but Raven could see her golden eyes flicking in her direction.

The boys sat on the floor and on armchairs in t-shirts and boxers drinking cokes, totally silent.

Jinx sat opposite Raven. Something was very wrong with her friend. Her eyes darted towards the door at every little sound.

Jinx's hair hung at her shoulders and she wore a nightdress too – blue and silver.

Something banged outside and Raven jumped.

"It's just the next door neighbour's kids, Rae," said Jinx quietly.

Raven shrugged but didn't say anything.

Indie seemed desperate to kill the awkward silence so she said "Show us around, Rae."

Raven practically dragged them up the stairs.

……………………………………………………………………………..

"This is my room."

Raven swung open the door and let everyone in.

"Wow, Ravie no wonder you didn't buy anything at the mall – you already own everything!" Indie joked as she opened Raven's mini fridge.

Raven groaned to herself and wished she'd sent them all home wet and miserable.

God, having friends meant no privacy.

Raven discreetly shoved her underwear under her bed.

"So, Ravie, why won't you come swimming with us?"

Raven wanted to kill Indie. Everyone stopped what they were doing and unanimously turned to stare at her. Crap.

"Yeah," The speaker was Gar, standing right behind her. "It'll be fun. So come."

Raven continued to swear in her head.

"Raven? Darling, are you here?"

"Oh thank god," Raven muttered. She went to the landing and hung over the banister. "Hi Mom, I'm here."

"Hi darling, I'm going out in half an hour, Ok? Call out for pizza or invite friends over, whatever you feel like."

Indie bounced over to Raven's side. "Is that your mom? Can we meet her?"

Raven smiled and looked at the rest of her friends. Jen laughed. "Yeah and then we're the friends you invite over, right? You have a pool?"

"So, you have to come swimming with us either way!" Gar put an arm around Raven's waist. She was going to regret this tomorrow for sure.

"Ok. You can stay. And who likes what on their pizza?"

……………………………………………………………………………..

"Raven, are you crazy! I am not sliding down that!" shrieked Indie.

"Yes you are and its not that hard and I told you to put some clothes on," grinned Raven from her position on the banister, sideways.

"Yeah, Indie, live a little," teased Richard and tickling her bare midriff. Indie squirmed and disagreed. "I'll walk down the stairs like normal people do."

"If you're normal then where is the hope for the rest of us?" Indie hit Richard, who doubled up and groaned before collapsing, muttering "She got me. Go on without me. And I want double pepperoni…"

"I can't believe this girl talked me into getting myself pierced," said Raven pulling her nightdress down a little more. She slid down to the bottom and then jumped off, landing on her feet. Waving to her cheering audience she then did a backflip and landed in the splits.

Her friends cheered again and whistled. Raven got up grinning and nearly fell over again when Jinx slid down the banister and almost crashed into her.

Her friends, with the exception of Indie, all slid down the staircase and collapsed in a heap at the bottom. Raven, crushed at the bottom, blew her hair out of her face and tapped her fingers. Indie walked down the stairs, somewhat smugly, and raised her eyebrows in a told-you-so kind of way at Raven.

"Yeah, yeah. If you want that stud to stay where it belongs you won't say anything."

Indie pulled a I'm-so-scared face and darted towards the kitchen.

Raven's mother was humming. Raven knew the song, even if she couldn't name it. Arella used to sing it for her when she was younger.

Raven untangled herself from the limbs piled on top of her and walked towards the kitchen. She could hear Arella talking and Indie's replies. From Indie's giggles she was explaining how she had come to be in Arella's house and wet in only her underwear. Raven swung herself onto a kitchen stool and Arella looked up in surprise at the teenagers, in varying states of undress, following her.

"Err honey, I thought we had a limit on the amount of soaked teenage delinquents you brought home with you."

Raven helped herself to a cookie or five. "Funny, Mom."

Her mom laughed. "So, do the teenage delinquents have names? Not that I'll remember them."

"Why? Forgotten your memory pills today?" teased Raven.

"Ha. Cookies in the jar, pizza as much as you want, your father isn't coming home tonight and don't burn the house down, kay? Keep the illegal stuff to a minimum."

"Sure. This is Jen, Gar. Star…" Raven listed her friends and pointed to them as she said their names.

Her friends chatted to Arella, all in total awe of her. It was obvious she was Raven's mother. Her hair was the same, the slanted violet eyes and pale skin.

Eventually though Arella left for her aerobics class and Raven and co. sat around the kitchen, eating cookies and talking. Raven was having one of those days where everything was going right. Her dad wasn't coming home, she had new friends and school was going to be fun. The only thing wrong was that they were almost out of cookies.

"Your mom is so cool. And she looks just like you!" Indie bounced up the stairs to Raven's room. She was the only one who had to borrow a swimming costume. Everyone else had been able to go get theirs. "What's her name again?"

"Arella."

"That's so pretty. Raven and Arella. What's your dad's name?"

Raven didn't reply – instead she dug in a drawer for the bikini she'd promised Indie.

"Change here. I'll change in there," said Raven nodding towards her bathroom. Indie took the bikini – black – and agreed.

Raven opened the door, stepped inside and wondered how the hell she was going to get out of this. Climb out the window? A three storey drop couldn't be that bad.

She put on the bikini – dark blue. The same colour as her bruises. She stared at her mirror, hating her reflection. The bruises were so obvious, the cuts stood out. They could not be simply explained away.

It's not fair! I want to be normal and you've taken that from me!

Raven sat down, her legs giving way beneath her. I want to keep my friends. I want these to go away. And a tear slid down her cheek.

And they were.

Raven gasped and scrambled to her feet. There was a huge cut all the way from her elbow to her wrist and it was gone. Every bruise and mark was gone. Had she imagined her wounds? Or did she just think they weren't there because she wanted them to be?

"Raven. Raven? Raven!"

Raven hurriedly gathered her clothes and opened the door. "Are they here yet?"

Indie pulled her to the window. "Gar, Jen, Star, Tilda, Vic and Will."

Raven nodded nervously. Indie gave her a strange look.

"Why didn't you want to come swimming with us? You look great!"

Raven inwardly sighed with relief. Then she laughed.

Indie laughed too, out of sheer surprise. "What's so funny?"

Raven grinned and pulled her over to the stairs. "Nothing. Just happy."

……………………………………………………………………………..

"This is your pool?" asked Jen incredulously.

So the pool was on the roof. And she had a door from her room leading to it. The pool itself was pretty amazing. Slides and boards and rafts and rocks to sit on. Fake rocks. Real ones poked you in the butt.

"So is this thing heated?" Roy stood at the edge of the pool and looked down at the water.

"Not sure." Raven walked up to him. "Why don't you check?"

She nudged him very gently with her hip and he fell into the pool with a splash.

Indie walked by, giggling. "Too many cookies, Roy?"

Roy spat out half the pool and growled.

Jen laughed and ran screaming for the slide. "I get to go first!" The others followed her. All except Gar. He sat next to Raven, on a deckchair.

"Your mom is really cool."

"Huh?" Raven looked up at him in confusion.

"Yeah, you joke around with her. I couldn't do that with my mom."

Raven mmmed and watched Jen and Will go down the slide together.

"What's your dad like?"

Raven shrugged in a do-I-have-to-answer-this kind of way.

"Ok. I don't see him much." Good. She wanted to keep it that way.

"So, no brothers or sisters?"

Raven shrugged again. "Nope, you?"

Gar tilted his head towards the bright sunlight. "One kid sister."

He didn't say anything more for awhile and Raven disliked this family conversation so she didn't say anything either.

"Come on. Ditch that thing and come swimming."

Raven looked down at the sundress she was wearing and up at Gar's outstretched hand. She made a decision.

She pulled the dress over her head with one hand and grabbed Gar's.

There were whoops and whistles as Raven walked to the edge of the pool. Raven silently thanked whatever had healed her bruises.

Gar went to the slide but Raven dived in instead. She stayed under water and dunked Jinx. Jinx splashed her and missed. Raven dived again, pulling her down and tickling her. By the time Jinx had pulled her wet hair out of her eyes, Raven was halfway across the pool.

Raven pulled herself onto an inflatable raft, laughing. And inhaled water instead of air when Will tipped the raft over from underneath. Gar caught her waist and pulled her up. Raven smiled, feeling like a total dork. He smiled back, the moment totally awkward. It broke, smashed, splintered and turned to ash when Jinx grabbed her ankle and pulled her under the turquoise water.

They stayed in the pool for hours – long enough for the sky to turn pinkly orange. Raven had called for pizza and they sat on the living room floor with milkshakes and MTV turned up loud. They talked about everything, nothing, and other stuff. They had changed out of their swimming costumes – into shirts and skirts and sundresses and shorts. Raven sat on the sofa again, back to back with Indie, Siamese cat bookends. She wore a purple miniskirt and Indie's beaded top. Her hair had been straightened by Star and twisted into little buns on top of her head with tendrils by her ears.

"Meatball head," teased Indie.

"At least I haven't got spaghetti for brains," replied Raven, getting up to answer the doorbell.

"Pizza!" the boys screamed with one voice.

"Pizza! One pepperoni, one vegetarian, one Hawaiian and one with everything on it." Raven paid the guy and went to get plates.

Jinx followed her without anyone noticing.

In the living room Indie started dancing to Bwitched.

Raven walked back in with the food. Jen followed with the cokes, clearly sulking. Whatever had been said had made Raven defensive and Jinx sulky.

They ate the pizza and Indie put on the Macarena and danced around the room, teasing, posing and pouting. Karen joined her and convinced Tilda to dance with them. Star watched in envious delight and everyone left Jen and Raven alone. They valued their lives thank you very much.

Indie sang along and Tilda and Karen backed her up. Star hummed along to the song, Avril Lavigne's 'I'm with you'. Suddenly Raven began to sing and everyone fell silent.

When the song ended everyone began talking at once.

"QUIET!"

Indie was furiously pacing and looked like an evil scientist with a plan to take over the world.

If only.

"That's it!" Indie squealed.

"What's it?" asked Raven looking bemused. "More pizza?"

"No! A band! With you as the lead singer!"

Raven froze up. "No, nuh-uh, no way! I don't sing in front of people, I never have done and I never will! I don't even sing in the shower! I cannot get up on a stage and…"

Indie slapped a hand over Raven's mouth.

"Who plays instruments?"

Tilda looked guilty for a moment. "Keyboard."

Jinx chirruped "My brother taught me bass."

Karen said "Drums."

Indie squealed and then screamed as Raven bit her palm. "I play guitar!"

Raven rubbed her jaw. "Yeah, I bet you do," she muttered loud enough for only Jinx to hear.

"We already have our lead singer…" continued Indie.

"WHAT?" yelped Raven.

"And Star can totally sing backup!" giggled Indie.

"And I will totally rip out your heart and eat it…" growled Raven lunging for Indie. Karen saw and tripped her up.

"But we need another backup singer…" mused Indie. Raven muttered something threatening under her breath from her place on the carpet. Indie looked down at her.

"Rae, are you ok?" She offered a hand to pull Raven up.

"Yeah, just getting my mouth filled with dust bunnies…" muttered Raven pulling herself up.

"So auditions, songs – who can write songs? – and a name!" finished Indie triumphantly.

"Hello! 'Lead singer' here! What if I don't want to be in a band?"

Indie linked their arms. "Of course you do! So name ideas?"

"Don't we get to help?" wailed Richard.

"Of course you do. You get to be our adoring fans!"

"Oh, goody…"

"Shocking pinks?"

"U.S.A?"

"Sephora?"

"Venus?"

"Takara?"

"Wait, let me write these down!" wailed Indie, scrabbling for paper and a pen. The others repeated their names and Indie wrote them down before looking up at the group.

"Sooo… do we pull these out of a hat or do we vote?

"I like voting," said Jinx.

"Maybe Raven should decide… then she'll join the band…" said Richard slyly.

The others agreed and looked at her expectantly.

Raven sighed. Maybe I should say 'My friend is a controlling freak and is making me humiliate myself on stage.' No, wait… that's too long.

"Ribbon."

I'm gonna have one big headache writing songs for this, you know.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9 Yep, something is seriously wrong here.**

"Raven!!! Wait for me!"

Raven turned to see Kori running straight for her.

_Damn. Where is Jinx?_

Kori stopped, panting. "Where's….Jen?" she asked.

"Star, do I look like I know?"

Kori stood up. Smiling. _Wahh? How can she be so…perky at eight-thirty?_

"Last night was fun, wasn't it?"

_Wait. Nine wet teenagers invaded my home, ate my cookies, attacked my hair and then they suggested that I get up on stage, in front of people and actually sing?_

"Sure, Star. It was fun."

The bus arrived but Jinx didn't.

At the next stop, Indie got on in another pair of black combats and a 'Scary miss Mary' tee.

"Ravie!!!" she shrieked and squeezed Raven hard enough to make her cough up her appendix. Bleh.

The Blonde Brigade gave her a dirty look. Indie, unfazed, pulled a face.

She sat herself next to Raven, pulling out her iPod and offering her a headphone.

"Seen Jinxie this morning?"

"No. Skiving?"

"Nu-uh." Star pulled herself over the seatback. "In hospital."

Raven sat up in alarm. "What…whhhah?"

Star looked surprise. "Didn't you know?"

Tilda looked up from Noughts and Crosses and Karen looked sad.

"Her mother got hit by a car over the summer. She's been in a coma ever since."

Indie's iPod slid out of her hands and fell to the floor.

"Oh." She said quietly. "I…didn't know."

"How did you know Kori?"

Star shrugged. "She told me. At your house yesterday. I asked her what was wrong."

Raven tried to imagine her own mother in a hospital bed, pale and still. She shuddered and put the image at the back of her mind.

"How horrible. Jinx must be feeling crap at the moment."

"Yeah. She saw the whole thing too. Some idiot didn't stop at a crossing."

Raven saw Indie go pale. She thought of something and twisted in her seat.

"Hey, Star. How come you asked where she was this morning?"

Star shrugged again. "I thought she might just be late. When she didn't catch the bus, I knew she went the hospital to see her mom. Apparently she could live or…" she shrugged again with a 'poor-Jinx' expression.

"She will. If she's anything like Jen she will."

And then Tilda went back to her book and didn't say anything until they got to school.

"Jennifer Simon?" Ms Gomez called out Jen's name and waited to hear Jinx's bored, I'm-doing-other-things reply.

When no one answered and her eyes flickered to Jinx's empty seat next to Raven she called out the next name.

_The teachers must know _realized Raven.

"Tilda Soto?"

"Here."

"Indiamaca Strong?"

**_Excuse me?!?! _**

"Here." Indie popped a bubble and continued doodling stars over her planner.

She looked up when the class fell completely silent and looked up to see the whole class staring at her.

"_Indiamaca? _Seriously?"

"Yep." Indie blew another bubble and then looked annoyed. "I thought I told her not to use my full name."

Karen snorted. "Were your parents on drugs, Indie?"

Indie shrugged and snapped her gum. "Dunno. It's possible."

Karen looked stunned.

The bell rang – first lesson, Maths – Dr. Lenning.

Raven stopped by her locker to get her notebook.

"So when do you reckon Jen will be back in school? Later today, tomorrow…"

Star shrugged. "Dunno. Whenever. While her moms in hospital she gets as many days off as she wants, providing she's with her mom."

Raven picked up her favourite pen and changed the subject.

"So Karen, what's our math teacher like?"

Karen laughed a little. "Nuts. Last term, we did sod all in his lessons and got As anyway. Let him scream and draw stuff on the board occasionally, answer his questions and play hangman in the back of your maths book."

Indie giggled. "Cool. C'mon, we'll be late."

"Indiamaca, spit out that gum RIGHT NOW!!"

Indie wrapped her gum up and chucked it over her shoulder, landing in the nearest trash can.

The minute they were out of sight she pulled out a new packet.

"Gum?"

"Ooh, is that spearmint?" Karen took a piece.

"Umm…" Everyone looked up to hear Tilda speak. "Won't the teacher tell you off for that too?"

Karen laughed. "Nah. You could blow a bubble in his face and he'd keep on screaming and pulling his hair out. He's a hysteric wreck."

……………………………………………………………………………

"AGgGH! Do yOu daRe QuEStiOn thE gENiuS oF Dr LENniNg?!"

Apparently nobody did. Indie cheekily popped a bubble.

"You are all dooommmed!! You sit there, popping bubbles but the end is niiigghh!! There will be reveenngge for your siiinnnss…"

"Sooo… complete nutcase then?" Raven asked.

"Yep." Star tried to guess Karen's hangman word.

_It's bubblegum. Buuubbleguuuuum._ Raven snorted at her own joke.

"YoU Will ALL SuFfeR In Hhheellll…."

"B?" Star guessed.

B bb g m.

"Umm…Bibblesmigm?"

"No Kori. That's wrong."

"Uggh. It's BUBBLEGUM!!" screeched Raven.

"Oh yeah…"

"ThE CHeeK OF My PupiLS. HeLl AwAITs Youuuuu…"

The bell rang.

……………………………………………………………………………..

"Damn it, I'm going to be late!"

Raven hopped along on one boot, grabbing at her stuff and swearing under her breath. The hallway was empty and silent except for the occasional murmur of a teacher behind the closed doors.

To cut a long and dull story short she'd trodden in Indie's bubblegum.

_Why was she throwing it anyway? Oh yeah…she was trying to get it in Dr Lenning's hair…_

Raven continued to hop and swear as she tried to get to Geography with Mr King.

_Those were my favourite boots!_ She silently wailed.

Not looking where she was going, she banged into a locker.

"Ow!"

Raven rubbed her head and leant down to pick up her things.

Knees bent, head towards the ground she stopped and gasped.

Froze completely.

_A blonde girl walked out into the road. Raven could see the books in her arms – geometry and a World War One textbook. She had a pink ribbon in her hair. A set of breaks screeched and she turned. Raven saw her face before the impact._

Terra Markov.

Raven was so stunned by the fact that Terra could get hit by a car, she didn't question how she'd known it.

_I have to save her! _She resolved. _I won't let her die!_

Major problem. When though?

It was near the school. She saw the park opposite. And there were the school buses so it must be at the end of school. But which day?

Aha!

_I'll tail her! Her locker's next to mine!_

Nya! With that Raven grabbed her books and walked off to next period as the bell rang in her ears and students filled the hall.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10 The life of a teenage psychic**

"Raven! Wait up!" Indie gasped as she tried to keep up with the dark haired teen as she raced through the halls.

_Nope! Terra has French in our form room. But she has that teacher who never gives out the homework assignments until the bells gone…_

It was two days since Raven had had her 'vision' and she wasn't going to risk it coming true…

Nya! Terra was at her locker right now! Raven streaked ahead and slid to a stop outside her locker.

"Oh! Hi Raven! In a hurry?"

_Quick! Think of a cover story!_

"Yep! Plans…you know…stuff."

_Nope, you're not acting suspicious at all…_

Terra smiled and picked up a textbook to put in her bag.

_A brief history of World War One…_

Arggh! Raven shoved things into her bag at random, trying to remember what homework she had that night.

_A book, Lipbalm, geometry…_

_Crap! Crapitty, crap, crap, crap!_

Raven packed her bag in record time and followed Terra outside where the buses gathered. A clock chimed, marking it as three 'o' clock.

Indie caught her up, struggling for breath.

"You…should…think…about…trying out…for track." She dramatically collapsed on Raven's shoulder.

Terra crossed the road.

_Now!_

"Hold this." Raven raced away from her friend, trying to get to Terra. Somewhere brakes screeched as they tried to get a hold on the road.

Raven put everything she had into running. She reached Terra just as she knew the car was coming around the corner.

_10 seconds_

Raven drew level with Terra.

_9 seconds._

_8 seconds._

_7seconds._

She grabbed hold of the girl's arm.

_6 seconds._

_5 seconds._

The startled girl looked up. "Raven…?"

_4 seconds._

_3 seconds._

Raven pulled her over to the pavement.

_2 seconds._

_**1 second**._

…

**Yeah I know I shouldn't leave it like that but, hey… I'm the author and there's nothing you can do!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11 No, I do not want a crystal ball**

"Thanks Raven. I wouldn't have seen that car in time."

_Don't I know it…_

"How'd you know it was coming?"

_Damn! Think up a better excuse than last time, you idiot!_

"You were just kinda spacing out in the middle of the road and I heard the brakes…" Raven shrugged.

Terra looked shaken. Could you blame her? She was nearly road toast.

"Yeah…I was just thinking about something…"

"Just be more careful next time 'kay?"

_Great. You sound like the lollipop man at the road near the local primary…_

Indie walked up looking awestruck. "Wow Rae, that was really cool…"

"It was no big," muttered Raven as she took her bag from Indie.

"Yeah, but…you saved her life! That Britney wannabe seriously owes you!"

"She's not that bad and drop it! She doesn't owe me anything!" snapped Raven.

Indie looked taken back. "Ok…"

They walked over to their bus.

"How'd you know it was coming? You'd already started running before you heard the brakes…"

Just then Raven realised how she'd been able to save Terra's life.

_What is happening to me?_

……………………………………………………………………………

Hah! It's me again! If you like it pls review. Also, do you want the other characters to get their powers and if so who first? If you don't tell me I get to choose! MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…COUGH, HACK! All that evil laughing can't be good for you. Soz it's so short. It's more of a filler chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm just gonna remind you I don't own anything here. Unless I say otherwise. But I haven't. So guess what? I don't own it! **

**Ch. 12 This chapter really doesn't have any reason to be here**

Raven shoved her books into her bag without even looking at them.

_I've gone nuts…that's the only explanation._

_How do I know stuff before it happens?_

The proof stood next to her, simarly shoving books into a pink backpack in a trance like state.

Terra Markov alive, in person and in the pink…

_Huh? What's eating her?_

Raven stopped to watch the blonde girl.

_She looks haunted. Heh. Nearly dying will do that to you…_

Terra slammed her locker shut. "See ya Raven."

"Yeah…ditto."

She watched Terra walk out of sight and then slumped against the wall.

"Ravie!"

_Damn it._

"Not now, Indie."

The taller girl grabbed hold of Raven's hoodie and yanked on it, pulling Raven's head away from the wall.

"Come on, we should do something fun!"

"Why?"

Indie pouted. "Do you have to question everything?"

"Yes. Where are the others?"

"Jen, hospital. Tilda, choir. Star, cheerleading tryouts. Karen…actually I don't know. She disappeared after chemistry."

Indie shrugged.

Raven picked up her bags and walked off.

Didn't get very far. Mainly because she walked into someone.

_Like that didn't hurt at all._

"Hey sorry, Raven. You ok?"

_Oh no. Like today couldn't get any worse!_

Gar Logan.

Raven looked at her feet. Indie grabbed hold of her shoulder and smiled at Gar.

"She's ok. We gotta go, bye!"

And with that she grabbed hold of Raven's arm and pulled her away.

Two corridors and three lockers down, they stopped. Raven bent over with a stitch and listened to Indie talk.

"Are you gonna clam up every time you see him? Or are you going to keep on running away and letting me bail you out?

Raven tried to breathe. "How about we just walk instead of run?"

Indie raised an eyebrow. "Yeah…ok. Can you walk or should I call Sacred Heart hospital?"

Raven went to straighten up and froze.

"_The new cheerleaders are Britney James, Renee Akaii, Brooke Morgan and Kori Anders."_

Indie took hold of her arm again looking worried. "Rae, what's wrong?"

Raven stood up and smiled. "When do tryouts end?_"_

"About now. Why?"

Raven smiled again. _Indie, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you…"_

……………………………………………………………………………..

Sorry. This is a filler chapter. Pls review and tell me who you want next. Anyone, providing they are teen titans. But I really didn't need to tell you that did I? (I've been sitting at this computer too long…Its obvious isn't it? Be honest…)


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch. 13**

Raven sat on the bleachers on the field watching the cheerleaders practice.

"And I was thinking we should have a party on the last day of school, don't you think? Really big party with everyone from our year…"

Raven stopped watching the cheerleaders and said "Indie, its four weeks until summer."

"Yeah but that's not that long! It has to be the best end of school party ever! Think Ravie! Next year we'll be Yr 10!"

Raven sighed and then cheered as Star did several backflips.

Indie looked thoughtful. "Hey Ravie…"

"No."

"But…"

"No, I am not going to join the cheer squad."

"How did you know?!" wailed Indie. Raven paid no attention to her and looked in her bag for her skittles.

She didn't even need a premonition to guess one of Indie's mad ideas. It was like trying to follow the mind of a chipmunk on speed.

Yeah. Premonition, vision, foreboding, forewarning, omen. The hardest thing was trying to explain how she knew stuff before it happened. Most of her friends remained totally clueless but Jinx was definitely getting suspicious.

Raven offered Indie the skittles packet. "Where would it happen then?"

"School hall or…hey! How about your house?"

"No."

"Please! Your house is really cool!"

"No."

"YES!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"…"

"Yes!!"

"I didn't say anything."

"Because you've realised it's an amazing idea and I'm a genius?"

"Because I've realised its even more insane than I thought and you're a lunatic."

Indie sulked.

"Can I have another skittle?"

Raven chucked her the packet and stood up. "Come on. The pompons are affecting my brain."

Indie followed her.

Halfway across the field Raven pointed out the new set of bleachers. "Is that for the game this Saturday?"

Indie looked and nodded. "Yep. Are we going?"

"We should support Star…Indie look out!"

A bar from the top suddenly fell. It had slipped out of someone's grasp and fell the couple of feet to the ground. Indie jumped and it landed where she had been standing a few seconds before. Raven gasped in amazement at Indie's jump. Higher than any normal human should be able to. She gracefully landed…almost floating, in fact.

"Indie, are you ok?"

"Yeah." Indie was shaking. "Thanks for the warning."

Had that been a premonition? Or had she seen the falling bar and cried out before she knew what she was doing?

The cheerleaders had gathered around Indie and their coach checked that she was alright.

"Hey, Roth! You ok?" The coach called to Raven.

"Yeah. I was walking in front…I'm fine."

"Hey, she should try out for cheerleading!"

"No way, the athletics team!"

"Can you imagine the cheers we'd get if she did that from the top of a pyramid?"

Indie ignored the girls' comments as she made her way over to Raven. Star stood on the fringe of the crowd and looked worriedly over at her friends.

"You sure you're ok?"

Indie nodded and then they both looked down at the pole and then up.

"Did I jump as high as I think I did?"

"Yep."

"But that's impossible, right? I was as high as the top of the fence!"

Both of them looked at the fence surrounding the field. It was impossible for Indie to have jumped that high…right?

_Yeah…but three days ago I pulled a girl out of the way of the car because I'd had a vision she was going to be killed._

Impossible had just changed its meaning.

Indie shivered and tugged on Raven's arm. "Come on. Let's get Star and go for hot chocolate or something."

Raven shook her off. "You get Star. I'll catch up."

Indie walked away and Raven looked up at the sky again. It had seemed for a moment like Indie had been flying.

The sun made the sky shimmer and the cheerleaders yelled.

"Raven! Come on!"

Raven looked up at the sky one last time before walking away.

**Review and pls tell who you want to get their powers next. Ok first person to review gets to choose all of them! Yes? No? Do I have to beg?**

**Don't answer that.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch. 14 **

"Gar? Garfield? Dude, snap out of it!"

Gar was jolted back to the real world by a sudden pain in his arm.

"What was that for?" he asked, while rubbing the place where Richard had pinched him.

"Because you haven't heard a word I've said in the last five minutes. What's been wrong with you lately? You got_ two_ detentions today for spacing out in class."

"It's nothing."

"Oh, so you decided you wanted to spend two hours in detention for fun? Is it your sister? Is she ill again?"

"No…it's not that. Lexy's fine. Something else."

"And you're not gonna tell me?"

"You can't help me with it. So don't ask."

"Whatever. I'm just trying to help."

"I know."

The two boys sat in silence for a minute before Richard got up and stretched.

"Look we'd better go. I gotta get home and you'll get another hour of detention if you're late."

Gar waved goodbye to Richard as he left for his bus and he went back to the school.

_At least I don't have to worry about not having time to finish that Algebra homework…_

Somebody walked into him as he walked down the hall that lead to the detention room. A girl. He grabbed hold of her arm to stop her from falling over and got one hell of a shock when he saw her eyes.

"Hey sorry, Raven. You ok?"

The girl looked at his hand on her arm and blushed slightly. She stared at her feet and remained silent.

Her friend, the tall, dark-haired one – what was her name? Oh, yeah, Indie – grabbed hold of Raven's shoulder and said "She's ok. We gotta go, bye!" and then left Gar in the dust as she pulled Raven away.

_Ok….that was _weird…

The halls were pretty much empty by now. Only a few teachers remained in their classrooms and the students had all left. Gar started walking again to the detention room before stopping suddenly, his conversation with Richard coming back clearly.

_You would think I was insane…_

Because even in the light of the fading day a slight green tinge was noticeable on Gar's skin…

So yes, it's true. The next one will be Garfield. I'm still going to beg you to vote purely because I will shower you with cookies and Silkie plushies if you do.

**Sasuke**: Look you crazy lady, why the hell do you keep on dragging me into your fics to do the disclaimer? Say it yourself!!

**Jessica**: I love you Sasu-chan, that's why…You are no. 1 on my fangirl's list of anime boys! holds out list as proof

Sasuke: You wrote a list?

**Jessica**: I have a lot of free time… Now say it!

Sasuke: Why should I?

**Jessica**: Because I have a horny Uzamaki, an army of fangirls and chocolate spread at my disposal… and you remember what happened last time, right Sasuke-kun? Sasuke twitches uncontrollably

**Sasuke**: What is it with you and Nutella anyway?

(My addiction is a little weird...)

**Jessica**: The people with needles say I'm perfectly fine…

**Sasuke**: Fine. Prophecy-sama does not own Teen Titans or any of its characters, Chocolate spread or me. Naruto owns me.

**Jessica**: Ahem?

**Sasuke**: And Masashi Kishimoto owns both of us.

Ok. In case you don't get the time thing in chapter 12 when Raven walks into Garfield – this is Gar's version of it. Kay?

I am lying. The people with needles said nothing about that. I just can't lie about owning stuff I don't…cos then I have to visit Mr Sedative again…and I don't _like_ Mr Sedative…

My penname is v. long and one hell of a pain to type…so if I reply to reviews or PMs I will sign it Prophecy-chan.

I do have a list. I really do. (And currently Sasuke is second to Yamato Ishida, Digimon…just don't mention it to him…)


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch.15 Shattering**

"Excuse me!" gasped Indie. "Oh sorry miss!"

The maths teacher she had just crashed into went to give her a glare and a lecture about running in the halls but got a mouthful of Indie's dust as she disappeared around the corner.

"Rae! Rae!"

_Oh who am I kidding, she can't hear me…remind me to get her to turn her headphones down…_

She slid to a halt and crashed straight into Tilda. "Oh sorry! Sorry! This is an emergency!"

"What's wrong, Indie, the 50 off sale at the mall is ending?" smirked Rae. Indie's heart sank.

_She doesn't know. Why am I the one who has to tell her?_

"No…It's _serious_." She explained.

"Oh my god! Don't tell me!" grinned Jinx. "Your shoes don't match the rest of your outfit!"

_Why aren't they taking me seriously? I can be serious! And my shoes so _do_ go!_

"No, it's what I just heard."

"Kitten Taylor got dumped!"

"No, that would never happen. She dumps them first."

"She dates them for two days and then dumps them."

"In public…"

Indie shrieked. "This is beyond shoes and blonde clones! Take me seriously for just _once_!"

"Sorry, Indie," muttered Jinx.

"Yeah, what is it? Is it good news?" asked Raven.

Indie took a deep breath. "Portia told me that Lila told her that her brother had told her that his friend Nick was told by his sister Lucia who was told by Caren who was told by Richard that… that…" She sighed.

_I'm really sorry, Rae._

"That Gar is dating Sara Reid," she said quietly.

Raven just kept taking things out of her locker and placing them in her bag but Indie noticed her gripping her maths book very tightly.

She eventually slammed her locker door shut and took off down the hall. At once everyone jumped on Indie.

"Is it true?"

"I mean it could have been wrong…"

"Maybe it's a rumour…"

"It's not. I went and asked Gar after Portia told me. It's true."

"So…should we go after her?"

"No. You know Rae…she won't admit that anything's bugging her."

"So we just leave her alone?"

"To be honest, I happen to like my limbs…"

"We should leave her alone," said Tilda. Everyone shut up to look at her. "I mean, she never said out loud she liked Gar."

"Yes, but to be honest it was blindingly obvious," said Star.

"Ok, whatever, but if you guys wanna walk home just stand right there," muttered Jinx.

By silent agreement everybody walked towards the stairs, discussing everything they had ever heard about Sara and what possessed Gar to date her.

Raven ran. She ignored the bus, waiting in front of the school and just kept running. She ran out of the school grounds and all through the city. She kept on running until tall, brick houses flashed past her, just blurs, until she slowed and stopped outside her front gate. She grabbed hold of the wall because somewhere between the park and here she had forgotten to breathe.

Eventually she stood up and pushed open the gate and trudged up the path but when she got to the front door she found it was already open.

"Mom? Mom is that you?"

In the living room she found someone who was not her mother at all.

"Hi Dad," said Raven.

**I am so sorry that I stopped it at that but I really need sleep and my day has been v. stressful. Two detentions in one day, my headphones broke and tomorrow is mufti day – therefore the Mufti Day Curse. And I don't even know what to wear…it will be black but other than that I don't know.**

**The title is because a) Raven's shattered heart and b) my new favourite word is shattering.**

**Also I didn't name the previous two chappies. Sorry.**

**I have to go start my new fic before I can go to bed. xXxProphecy-chanxXx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch.16 Sleepless nights, restless days**

"Miss Roth? Miss Roth? I understand that this doesn't happen very often but you're not supposed to sleep in class!"

Raven opened an eye lazily and then shut it again; burying her head in her arms until only a mess of soft purple hair was visible.

"Miss! Don't get mad at her! She's not feeling well!"

"And algebra is as boring as hell so who can blame her…"

"It's the third time this week…can you hear me? Raven, don't go back to sleep!"

Raven ignored the voices around her and let her mind drift again. She was just so tired…and second period maths seemed like a good place for a nap.

"Miss! Should I take her to the nurse?"

"Yes, if she's not feeling well…" At this Raven pulled herself up.

"I can manage to get to the nurse's office by myself thanks," she said, brushing away Indie's arm. She caught Indie's hurt look but as she got up her left leg cried out in pain. She stumbled slightly, picking up her bag.

"Here's your pass…"

"Thank you."

Raven walked slowly down the empty halls, wincing at every other step. Though no one could see it her left thigh was completely covered in bandages. She hadn't stopped bleeding for a while… probably why she felt dizzy now.

She held onto a locker as she inspected the damage.

_If I go to the nurse she'll notice. It's a pretty deep cut…_

She picked up her bag again and walked to the stairs. She flinched, knowing that this would probably hurt like hell.

_Maybe I should just skive or get them to send me home._

She didn't want to go home. She didn't want to get hurt again.

Unfortunately she couldn't work out her healing power yet.

_No on/off switch._

Her hand hovered over the handle. All she wanted was to sleep for awhile.

She pushed open the door.

**XxX Raven XxX**

_The first blow hurt. _

_The second one hurt just as much._

_And the third, fourth and every one after that._

_Raven lay still, taking it. Her mouth was bleeding and her leg ached from the cut. It was the first time he'd used a knife._

_She didn't cry out. Like a child she wanted her mother but he'd hurt her too._

_That was what scared her. That he would hurt anyone_

_And by that hurting her_

_Taking away the people she loved_

_One_

_by one_

_by one_

_until_

_there was no one left…_

Raven awoke with a start A young blonde nurse smiled at her. She sat in the seat next to the small bed in the office.

"You've been asleep a long time. We couldn't wake you up!"

"Sorry, ma'am." Raven sat up, pushing her hair out of her eyes. Her mouth tasted disgusting. When had she last eaten?

The nurse laughed. "I don't remember the last time someone called me ma'am! You've got such nice manners. Now I need your details and then you can go home. The bell is going to ring any minute now." She got up and sat down at a desk. Raven reached for her hoodie while the nurse turned searched for her file.

"Roth, Raven. 9MG. 14, female, no known allergies…"

Raven looked out the window as the nurse talked and sure enough, teenagers raced out of the school entrance or hung back with friends. In the distance, by the fields, the cheerleaders practiced, in short, silky skirts with loud voices and long hair tied up in high pony tails. Raven pictured the bodies that matched the voices and saw Star in trainers, clutching pompons and laughing.

"Ok, Miss Roth, you're free to go!"

She thanked the nurse and slowly picked up her things, hiding that every move she made was painful. By the time she made it to her locker the halls were mostly empty.Or maybe not.

"Raven!" Every single bone and muscle in her body screamed as Indie hit her at full force. And then hugged her. Hard.

"Have you seriously been asleep since second period?" Indie demanded.

Raven nodded, while detaching herself from Indie's long tangled limbs.

"What?! Whatever, you missed a lot, Roy and Vic totally blew up the chemistry lab, it was so funny…"

_What happened to the cool, enigmatic girl at the beginning of term? She acts more like Star every day. And she wonders why we don't take her seriously…_

Raven violently shook the bitchy thoughts from her head and shoved her books into her backpack quicker, feeling ashamed of herself.

_You don't actually know anything about her, do you? You've never been to her house or met her parents. You know she likes shopping and piercings and hates fish but what else?_

Raven looked at her friend. Indie wore all black today – black jeans, boots and top with the usual shiny stuff – but there were dark rings under her eyes, her hair wasn't as glossy as normal and her smile seemed too fixed, too fake.

_What's wrong Indie? What's bothering you? What won't you tell me?_

**XxX Blackfire XxX**

Indie and Raven walked to the front gate, near the place where Raven saved Terra.The bus was long gone so they turned and began to take the path that Raven had taken when she had run away several days ago.

"Ravie, what we gonna do about Ribbon?"

"Huh?"

"The band?"

"I told you, I don't want to get up on stage in front of people I know and sing."

"But aside from that?"

"I've learnt to ignore your ideas. They normally go away. Usually…"

"Don't you think it would be fun?"

"No. Drop it. Now."

"Raven…"

"Now."

Indie stalked ahead and Raven kicked herself. Indie was temperamental and prone to mood changes a lot. Alienating her best friend was not something she wanted to do.

Especially now. It seemed like they both needed each other.

They walked in silence until Indie suddenly turned onto the street to her house. "See you Raven."

Raven sighed. _How thick can you get, Rae?_

The correct phrase was 'That girl is as dumb as a sack of hammers.'

Just great.

She snuck in through the back door – grabbing several cookies as she went through the kitchen – there was no need for her to starve was there? – Before walking up the stairs to her room.

Ok, she ran. But there is such a thing as self preservation.

"Raven!" Even though someone called her name she slowed and relaxed. Mom.

"Sweetie, don't you even want to say hello to your moth…" Raven had raced down the stairs and hugged her mother. She smelt like vanilla and lavender.

Arella was startled for a moment. Raven never usually was this affectionate. She often worried about how her daughter pushed other people away, even when she needed help. The whole reason why they moved so Raven could have a fresh start near people who didn't know…

The phone rang. Arella pulled herself away from her daughter to answer it. She didn't notice the strange expression on Raven's face.

"Illiana! How are you? Yes, Raven is right here…" She turned around. Raven was gone.

Raven viciously slammed the door shut but the sound of her mom on the phone to her cousin still drifted up the stairs. She threw herself on the bed and buried her head under the pillow.

_No one has time for me anymore._

Maybe she should just go back to sleep. She sat up and pathetically crawled under her duvet before collapsing. A swirl of blue…

…and then black.

Beautiful, quiet, never-ending black.

Outside it began to rain and then lightening flashed across the dark sky. Thunder drowned out her mother's laughter but still, Raven slept on.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch.17 Sleeping beauty and drop dead gorgeous rivals**

"Raven? Sweetheart?" Someone poked Raven but she turned over and ignored whoever it was. The poking stopped…for a moment.

"Raven!!"

"I don't want any waffles!" moaned Raven, lost in dreams.

Arella gives up trying to rouse her teenage daughter and stomps downstairs. Time to play dirty.

A few minutes later the smell of bacon and pancakes drifted up the stairs and Raven sat bolt upright. "Who, whah? What's happening?"

She fell out of bed and scrambled around for her clothes. "Damn you, mom," she muttered as she looked for various pieces of her underwear.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey, did I wake you?" asked Arella innocently, a few minutes later when Raven stumbled downstairs looking the closest thing there is to death without the actual dead part.

Evil Mom scheme to get your kids out of bed plan four – mission was a success.

Raven grunted and swept a dark piece of hair out of the way as she reached for her plate.

Arella poured her orange juice and when Raven was occupied with a pancake said "By the way honey, you're going to miss the bus."

Raven froze and began to shovel down her food as fast as she could without actually choking.

Arella watched her with a bemused sort of expression and then said "Or I could just drive you."

Raven glared at her mother – the kind of death stare that normally would have even Indie running for the hills…however the effect was spoiled somewhat by the piece of bacon sticking out of her mouth.

She swallowed and began eating again while Arella smirked as she began to clean up.

xXxRavenxXx

"Mom! I'm ready!!" Raven shouted as she slid down the stairs, landing with a bit more dignity than she'd had earlier.

Her mother clattered by in sharp stiletto heels, tying up her dark hair with a ribbon. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry, I have to go into an urgent meeting. My office is in the opposite direction so your father will have to drive you instead."

A figure lounged on the chair in the hall by Raven.

"That's ok, isn't it Raven? You don't mind your old dad driving you to school, do you?" asked Trigon.

Raven subconsciously took a step backwards. _Be brave _she told herself. _It's only a five minute drive._

But she was still scared.

With a kiss her mother drifted out of the door in a lavender scented cloud. Raven was on her own.

Only her hand tightening around her necklace indicated any fear she had as she followed her father to the car.

xXxArellaxXx

"Is school ok?"

"Yes."

"You like this one?"

"Yes."

"I haven't met any of your friends yet."

Raven let her shoulders rise and fall. "Suppose you haven't been around. They don't come over much."

_Because I will protect them from you. I won't let you hurt them like you hurt her._

God, she hated this. When he acted normal, like a father who cared.

"Look, you ungrateful little bitch, it's a decent school and you could act a bit happier that we don't send you to some dump."

Oh, there was darling Daddy.

"I didn't say I didn't like it. I do." She turned to stare out of the window.

"So do you have anything you want?"

"No. I've got a lot of stuff. Thank you." She added that as an afterthought. After all Mom wouldn't want her to be rude.

They both fell silent until the school came into sight. Raven wasn't late – kids still flowed out of buses and through the gates, loud and shrieking.

At the gate Raven could see her friends calling to her. "Raven! Raven!" Indie bounced up and down as she called; drawing attention to herself and making her chest even more obvious with the tiny top she was wearing.

"Friends of yours?"

"Yep." Raven gathered up her stuff as she prepared to get out of the car.

"Pretty girl."

Raven froze and turned to stare at her father. _No. He wouldn't._

"Leave her alone." Raven was surprised that she had enough energy, never mind courage, to speak.

Trigon smirked. "I'm just saying. Like that other friend of yours…what was her name?"

Raven tried to hide the fact that she was shaking and tied up her hair with trembling fingers.

"Thank you for the ride." As Raven got out Trigon helpfully pushed her so that she landed on the curb, her bag thrown onto the grass and her knees and pride bruised.

When she turned around again her father was gone.

"Hey, you went down pretty hard. Need a hand?" Raven grabbed the pale hand offered to her after only a moment's hesitation. When she finally stopped her head from spinning she got a good look at her rescuer and nearly fell down again.

Sara Reid. A thick straight curtain of dark brown hair fell over her shoulder as she bent over to grab Raven's bag. She had long legs, a perfect figure and creamy, pale skin. Gorgeous. The bitch.

Sara was smart, sweet and willowy, simply brilliant at simply everything. She was interesting, funny and was more beautiful than any other girl in the school. She wore a short cream skirt, matching long boots and jacket with a silky tangerine coloured top. A similar bright orange clip tied some of her hair up loosely at the back.

So beautiful and so lovely every guy wanted her and every girl longed to be her friend or to actually be her.

Raven was utterly exhausted at the mere thought of Sara.

"Here you go," Sara said as she passed Raven her things. Raven was utterly mesmerised by a pair of hazel, almost orange, eyes. "Are you ok?"

Raven nodded, catching sight of her friends hurrying over to her. "Thanks."

Sara smiled. "That's ok." Before she could say anything else Raven was hit by an Indie tornado.

"Hey Ravie, was that your dad?" Indie was surprised at how Raven tensed up in her arms.

"Mm. Come on, we'll be late."

Raven turned around to thank Sara again but she had disappeared.

_Strange. She was here a moment ago._

Indie impatiently tugged on her jacket. "Rae, lets go already."

She turned to search for her rescuer, her rival one last time before racing after Indie as the school bell rang.

**xXx Arella xXx **

This was not a good day. First her mother had tricked her into getting up, got driven to school by the lord of all evil, fell over, met Gar's girlfriend and then Kitten 'accidentally' knocked her books onto the floor during maths. Raven was still stung from the bitchy comments Kitten had made, when she had leant over next to Raven's ear. They sounded all too much like things she'd heard in her last school. Things she blocked out in the day and only remembered at night. Hurtful things.

And the instant Kitten had said the freak word Raven had grabbed hold of her long, blonde hair and a pair of scissors…

Well anyway, she was in the principal's office.

Principal Rouge was pacing. Raven sat in an armchair which was actually quite comfortable. She was tempted to take a nap but Principal Rouge had a habit of randomly poking her when she was trying to make a point. Damn, that was annoying. Especially with long, manicured, red fingernails.

"Raven, from what I understand you're a very intelligent girl (poke). You've made quite a few new friends here and seem to be settling down well even with your late entry to the school (poke). I expected you to be one of our many successes here at Jump city high. Recently however there have been complaints and I don't understand it. Sleeping in class, not paying attention, unsociable behaviour and now you are getting into fights! (poke, poke.)"

"It was provoked," said Raven sullenly.

"Yes and the other girl is being dealt with. But you did not have to do what you did! There were plenty of non violent ways out of that situation and to be honest, you ignored every single one of them!"

Principal Rouge suddenly sat down on her desk and crossed her long legs. Raven knew she was being given the 'I'm disappointed in you' look but all she could think was '_My god, that woman wears a lot of red.'_

"Any problems with friends, family, boys? Anything? You were perfectly happy at the start of term."

Raven shook her head. "No. I'm fine."

Principal Rouge smirked like a catin a canary cage. "A surprising amount of people in your position say that but then they end up doing drugs (poke). Or something like that. You clearly won't open up to anyone else so every Tuesday in third period you're going to have counselling…"

"What?!"

"On account of your anger management issues…"

Raven slumped in her seat, sulking.

"Anti social behaviour…"

Raven stared at Principal Rouge with blank eyes.

"And the fact that you clearly do not trust anyone enough to open up to them (poke). A problem shared is a problem halved, Raven!"

Raven was so going to have bruises from those damn nails.

Principal Rouge briefly looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. "Well as our little talk has taken up most of fifth and sixth and there are only ten minutes before the end of school, I suggest you get your things and go home. For your own protection. Kitten is not…er… one to let things go, if you catch my drift."

Before Raven knew it she was pulled up out of her seat and pushed out of the door before it was slammed in her face followed by a cheerful "Feel free to come talk to me anytime!"

Raven almost pulled rude face at the door but then she remembered it wasn't the door's fault and settled for stalking off down the hall instead.

She hurriedly threw her things into her bag and started running out of school. It's not that she was scared of Kitten – she was absolutely terrified of what she would do to her.

She hadn't had a chance in the lesson because after she took one look at a heavily panting and strangely calm Raven clutching scissors in one hand and a whole chunk of Kitten's blonde hair in the other she had fainted.

It was seriously funny but Raven thought it wasn't wise to mention it to Principal Rouge.

It took her a moment to realise she could hear footsteps behind her and then someone fell into step with her.

Sara.

"Hi! Raven, right?" Raven nodded.

"Sara. You're a friend of Kori?"

"Yeah. Why are you out of school early?"

"I was sorting out some school council stuff. I finished early so there wasn't any point in me sticking around. You?"

"I sort of got into a fight with Kitten Taylor," Raven admitted.

Sara looked at her for a moment and started laughing. Raven noticed that she was even prettier laughing.

"You mean that _you _cut off Kitten's hair in fifth period?!"

Raven grouchily waited for her to stop laughing.

"I didn't mean to. I just let her get to me."

Sara stopped laughing and stared up at the sky for a moment.

"Yeah but at least you stood up for yourself. She might have it in for you now and she might hate you like hell but she might respect you for it. Kitten is kinda strange like that."

Raven shrugged. "I'm not taking any chances."

Sara started laughing again. "Self preservation?"

"Yeah. I've gotten pretty good at that."

Sara giggled again. "Hey, Raven?"

"Mm?"

"You're pretty cool."

Sara started laughing again at the surprised look on Raven's face. "Don't look so shocked! You are! No wonder Gar talks about you so much…"

The last part had an emotion in it that Raven was all too familiar with.

_Is this amazing girl actually jealous of me?_

"Hey, I live this way. I'll see you tomorrow in school, yeah?"

Raven smiled; surprised by the fact that she actually liked this girl.

"Sure."

"Great! We should hang out sometime! Bye Raven!"

Raven watched Sara leave, hypnotised by the long hair dancing around Sara's shoulders before walking towards her own home.

_Maybe we'll be friends._

But that made it even harder for Raven to ignore the tiny part of her that hated Sara.

xXxSaraxXx

I OWN NOTHING!!! Except Sara. Do you like her?


	18. Chapter 18

Ch.18 Starlight and fear

**12:58 am**

The moonlight was reflected on the water and shone through it. In here Raven's skin shone, her hair creating a halo around her. She dived to the deep end. She liked to search for things that she might have dropped in the pool.

In the darkest part of the pool she found a hairclip with a star on it. Clutching her treasure in one hand Raven let herself float up and then rested on the water while fingering the tiny gold star. It must be Kori's.

She tilted her head back and gazed at the sky. The tiny faraway stars looked like the one she held in her hand. She remembered another dark night like this but when she wasn't alone.

Confronted with memories she didn't want to face she swam to the side and pulled herself out. She sat on a rock, sliding the clip in her wet hair for safekeeping.

She ran a finger gently over the crescent mark on her leg. It was healing unusually fast – powers she hadn't worked out how to use yet – and was already a pale scar.

Healing and precognition. Raven wondered how she had these powers and what other she had yet to discover.

And if she was the only one with strange gifts?

Or were there others like her?

XxXxXxXx

**1: 05 am**

Several streets away Gar stared at his hand. It was most definitely turning green.

'Maybe I'm ill?' he thought.

But that sounded ridiculous. The only thing that was wrong with him was a green tinge.

Or maybe he was going crazy.

Yep. Definitely crazy.

Gar anxiously yanked on his sleeve. His wrist was a very faint green colour. The day before it had just been his right hand.

Not good progress.

'This is too weird…'

He stared at his hand as if it would bite him. As if underneath the surface something was happening.

XxXxXxXx

**9:24 am.**

"Turn to page 80 in your textbooks…"

"And so I said 'Hello, he did not say that!'"

"She ate it! She seriously ate it! It was the most messed up thing ever!"

"Have you got any gum?"

"And then she said 'Uh-huh! He did and he told Stacey…"

"Spearmint?"

"I heard she threw it back up again. It was so gross…"

"I said 'Uh-uh!' and she said 'Uh-huh!' and then I said 'No way!'"

"Do not use a calculator. Mr Simon, spit that out now please…"

"Achoo!"

"Tissue, Miss Roth?" The teacher enquired with a raised eyebrow.

Raven shook her head. "Nope. I'm good."

"Ew. Do you have to keep sneezing in my space?"

"I'm sorry. Next time I'll aim my germs away from you." Indie pulled a face and threw the Kleenex box at her.

"Sssh! I'm trying to listen to this!" hissed Karen. She and Star were eavesdropping on the conversation next to them.

"And after all that guess who he's taking to Darcy's party?"

"Achoo!" Silently Tilda offered Raven the box.

"'Ank you..." mumbled Raven.

"You're ill. Go home." Jinx said, never once looking up from her work.

"Am not!" Raven sneezed again twice.

"Are too," said her friends simultaneously.

"Am no… ACHOO!"

"Miss Roth, nurse's office."

"Told you."

"Indie, thaddup."

Raven grabbed the hall pass from the teacher's hand and walked out.

She didn't get very far.

XxXxXxXx

"Erm…" Raven took one look at Kitten's hair and started laughing.

Not the best idea but she might have broken a rib trying not to.

"Shut up!!" Raven did when she was slammed into a locker. Kitten wrapped a hand around Raven's neck. Raven didn't really think that Kitten would strangle her but for a girl who spent most of her time shopping Kitten was a lot stronger than she looked.

Nail check – fuchsia pink and deadly sharp.

Down the hall there was the sound of footsteps. Kitten looked up startled and then dragged Raven into the nearby girl's bathroom.

Raven was viciously shoved through the door and then thrown to the floor.

"You don't have any scissors or that weird Jinx girl or Indiamaca to help you this time! It's fair!" Kitten crowed triumphantly.

It wasn't the way Raven had imagined it. Instead of waiting until she was surrounded by cronies and then getting into a bitch fight with Raven Kitten played dirty. An all out fists and claws battle ensued.

And Kitten was winning. Just about. She was trying to slam Raven's head against the wall.

'Kitten must have really,' thought Raven woozily. 'Liked her hair.'

Her forehead was bleeding now. She felt blood trickle down into her eyes, past her nose and lips.

And Kitten still wouldn't stop.

"You're going to pay you freak bitch!" laughed Kitten. Her face was scratched from Raven trying to get free and her hand held several tell tale bite marks.

And some part of Raven snapped.

"Raven we told you to go to the...holy shit, what happened?!"

Raven pressed a hand to her lip. "Nothing."

Indie narrowed her dark eyes at her. "I smell smoke. Raven, I'm afraid your panties are on fire."

Raven sat down on the bench beside her. "Shut up. And why did you say 'panties?'"

"Cos I'm a Panty Perv!"

"Indie!" Indie stopped smiling as Raven rubbed some dirt off her cheek.

"Was it Kitten?"

Raven sighed. Indie knew. "Yeah, it was Kitten."

Indie did not burst into an angry fit as Raven had suspected but sat there silently seething. Raven knew the signs. The calm before the storm. She slid over on the bench, trying to put a lot of distance between her and hurricane Indiamaca.

"I..." Indie spoke between clenched teeth. "_Kill _her."

"Indie, no! No more!" Indie jumped, surprised. Raven should have been plotting a terrible and harsh revenge – she didn't know that Raven had already gotten it.

"Ok," She pouted. "What bit you?"

Raven showed Indie her left wrist and smirked.

"A Kitten, perhaps?"

Raven was worried. She stared at her hands as if they might bite her.

She wasn't asleep nor doing the work as she should be. She couldn't think.

She glanced down at her wrists again. She had unlocked a new power – something dangerous she couldn't control.

Something that reacted on the way she felt.

Raven knew that these powers had stopped being a game when she had somehow thrown Kitten into a wall.


End file.
